How to Beat the High Costa Rica
}}|background-color: }; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:89%; width: };" |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:120%; padding:1em;" | }}} |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" | |- !! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}" | Information |- | Name | How to Beat the High Costa Rica |- | Air Date | September 29, 1995 |- | Writer | Roberts Gannaway |- | Director(s) | Tony Craig Roberts Gannaway |- |} "How to Beat the High Costa Rica" is an episode from The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. Synopsis After accidentally returning a stolen fortune to an escaped convict, Criminal Quint, Timon and Pumbaa resolve to steal the money back themselves instead of going to the police. Plot "How to Beat the High Costa Rica" begins by introducing Timon, a meerkat, and Pumbaa, a warthog. The episode begins with Timon and Pumbaa sleeping on beds. Pumbaa wakes up and tells his friend to get him "jammies." Timon goes through their suitcase, but then realizes and tells Pumbaa that he doesn't wear "jammies." Pumbaa realizes it too and Timon hops back to bed. Meanwhile, a thief named Criminal Quint jumps out of a plane. He begins to open his parachute but the parachute comes out of a suitcase he stole instead. He then plummets to the ground and the suitcase slowly falls down to the jungle, knocks out Timon and Pumbaa's suitcase and lands on a stump. Pumbaa wakes Timon up again and this time asks him to get his blanket. Timon hops back on the stump, opens the suitcase and sees $1,290,000. He imagines what he can buy with all this money. Pumbaa becomes concerned about Timon. Timon then closes the suitcase and tells Pumbaa that they're leaving the country. He runs but then trips on a root and accidentally lets go of the suitcase. The suitcase opens with the money sticking out. Pumbaa suspiciously sees the money and Timon quickly closes the suitcase. The two then run into Criminal Quint. Quint tells the two that they found his suitcase, but Timon refuses to give it back to him by making up excuses about his proofs that the suitcase is really his. After Quint gets his suitcase back, he gives Timon and Pumbaa a $1 bill. Pumbaa is happy about it, but Timon isn't because there's nothing the two can buy with $1. They then hear a newspaper boy saying that a newspaper is for only $1. Pumbaa gives the bill to the paperboy and returns with a newspaper. Timon and Pumbaa see an article about Criminal Quint and see that he stole the suitcase full of money. Pumbaa suggests that they go to the police to tell them what happened, but Timon says that they will go to jail because they had the suitcase full of money and returned it to Quint. The meerkat suggests that the two get the money back themselves. The scene then switches to Quint's house in Tennessee. Quint is counting the money and then hears someone knocking on the door. He answers and Timon and Pumbaa disguise as a salesman who gives Quint a toilet plunger to steal money people throw down the drain. The plan almost works until Pumbaa starts talking and Timon kicks him. The two then disguise as a baby. Quint takes the "baby" inside and places it on his desk. Timon sticks his hand out of the blanket and touches a money, but as he gestures with his thumb up, Quint takes the money, and Timon accidentally takes a grenade instead. The grenade explodes and Timon puts a paper on a blanket that says "Please take me back outside." On the next scene, Timon disguises as Santa Clause and Pumbaa disguises as a reindeer. Timon takes out the presents from the bag until Quint tells him that it's the middle of June. Timon puts the presents back inside the bag and he puts the money in the suitcase, puts the suitcase in the bag, and he and Pumbaa get out. Quint names all the reindeer and realizes that there's no reindeer named Pumbaa. Timon and Pumbaa run and Quint chases them. The two then run into a cliff. Timon takes the suitcase out of Pumbaa, throws it in the air, and Quint catches it. Timon then says that it was his and Pumbaa's suitcase that he threw. Quint sees the inside of the suitcase and then falls down to a prison. The scene switches to a beach. It shows what Timon and Pumbaa brought with the money. Pumbaa, however, is still unsure if they did the right thing and returned the money. Timon says that they did and that's why they got a big reward, but Pumbaa says that it's $1,290,000 worth of stuff. Timon says that it was the exact amount of the reward. The police is now heard and Timon looks shocked. Video [[Video:How_to_Beat_the_High_Costa_Rica_Swiss_Missed|thumb|400px|left|''How to Beat the High Costa Rica'', followed by Swiss Missed]] : Category:The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa Episodes Category:Media